Lembre-se de Mim
by Belyhime
Summary: Amor também é isso, é deixar ir. E eu, Sakura Kinomoto, aceito essa condição. One-shot.


**FANFIC** : Você Vai Lembrar de Mim

 **AUTOR** : Belyhime

Capítulo Único

Eu olho para o guarda-roupa a minha frente sentindo um aperto incômodo no peito. Não sei exatamente o que é, sei apenas que é estranho, pois me sinto feliz e ao mesmo tempo, nostálgica. É um sentimento de satisfação, e com a satisfação vem a perca. Perca, sim, do meu namorado.

Estamos a três anos juntos, nos conhecemos na sexta série e fomos amigos por alguns anos antes de começarmos a namorar, no segundo ano do ensino médio.

Ele era o meu amigo, o meu melhor amigo. Foi o meu apoio, o ombro o qual chorei devido as decepções com meu ex namorado babaca. E com o tempo, aconteceu. Nós acontecemos. Simples assim.

Não posso dizer que Syaoran é o meu pilar, é o amor da minha vida, é a melhor parte de mim. Por que não é, não mesmo. Aliás, sempre estranhei essas declarações que as meninas da minha idade fazem, do tipo "Não vivo sem você", ou "Te amo para todo o sempre". Gente, fala sério! Ninguém nasce grudado, ninguém é infeliz para sempre sem determinada pessoa. Que graça teria a vida se o amor nos fosse apresentado apenas uma única vez com uma única pessoa? Amores são assim, vêm e vão. E é isso que está acontecendo comigo e com o Syaoran, não que eu queira, mas ele está indo.

Não posso mentir, estou feliz por ele, estou realmente satisfeita em ver os resultados de seus esforços, Syaoran merece essa oportunidade, ele lutou muito para tê-la, e sofreu com a falta de apoio dos familiares.

E para você, caro leitor, que não está entendendo bulhufas do que estou falando, vou explicar.

Syaoran nunca foi bom para os negócios, sério mesmo. Posso afirmar isso pois já trabalhei com ele, não no mesmo setor, mas na mesma empresa quando éramos mais jovens, aliás, fui eu quem lhe arranjou uma vaga no setor de RH. E bom, como eu disse, ele era um desastre.

Tem gente nasce para determinada profissão, e Syaoran é um desses, desde os quatorze anos ele sempre falou que queria ser professor, professor de história para ser mais específica. Ele ama história, tem pinta de professor e toda a habilidade necessária. Para ser honesta, onde estudávamos, nosso professor de história era bem fraquinho, ao invés de dar aula de história, dava aula de teologia. Um saco! Mas, como um bom professor filho-da-mãe, cobrava todo o conteúdo, o qual devo salientar que não foi apresentado em aula, na prova. E bem, Syaoran salvava a nossa pele, nós nos reuníamos depois da aula e ele explicava toda a matéria presente no cronograma. Enfim, ele era um excelente professor.

Mas bem, como a vida não é flores para absolutamente ninguém, ele sofreu a resistência por parte de sua família, pois professor, aqui na China, é extremamente mal remunerado e desvalorizado e por pressão familiar, Syaoran começou a fazer Administração, e adivinhem: Não deu certo.

É isso, é uma questão de afinidade, vocação. Syaoran não leva o mínimo jeito para escritório e burocracia, ele gosta mesmo é de ensinar, dar aula. Simples.

Sabem, eu até entendo o lado da mãe e do pai dele, poxa, ele é filho único, o bebê da mamãe, é claro que os pais dele desejam um futuro brilhante para ele, talvez um futuro que eles próprios não conseguiram. Eles depositaram todas as fichas no filho, todos os sonhos e expectativas. E eu não os julgo, simplesmente por que se fosse o meu filho, não sei se faria diferente.

Mas enfim, concluindo a história, caros leitores, o curso de Administração não deu certo, e ele trancou o semestre. E para a sua alegria e a minha satisfação nostálgica, ele conseguiu uma bolsa na Inglaterra para o curso de história.

Vocês fazem ideia da grandiosidade disso? Gente, é uma bolsa n A.

É claro que ele não vai desperdiçar esta chance, e hoje a meia noite e trinta e três minutos, o avião decola rumo a nova vida.

E estou imensamente feliz por ele, de todo o meu coração.

\- Sakura?

Opa! Syaoran está aqui? Claro, Sakura, sua burra! Você está no quarto dele, fazendo a mala dele e olhando para o guarda-roupa quase vazio dele. É claro que ele está aqui.

Encaro-o. Não sei se é pela circunstância a qual estamos, mas ele me parece mais bonito que nunca. Sei lá.

\- Tá olhando o quê?

Observo-o se aproximando de mim, com aquele sorrisinho maroto que só ele tem. Levanto e fico de frente para ele.

\- Você parece um almofadinha com esse terno, credo.

Ele coça levemente a cabeça, ainda me olhando com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Ah, sabe como é, não sei como me apresentar e tal...

\- Ué! De bermuda e chinelo, claro.

Ao modo que sua risada ecoa, meu coração aperta. Está na hora: Precisamos dizer tchau.

Aparentemente ele percebeu isso e parou de rir. Seu olhar mostrava ansiedade, é como se ele quisesse me dizer algo e não soubesse como. Então, eu constatei que ele também entendia o que estava por vir.

\- Ai, ai, ai! Para com isso, não me olha assim. Sem despedidas, lembra?

Ele sorri. Sinto minhas mãos frias sendo pegas pelas dele, quentes. Em seguida senti seus lábios, beijarem o dorso da minha mão. Droga Syaoran, eu disse sem despedidas!

Retiro minhas mãos das suas e me viro de costas, para fechar sua mala. Sinto a respiração dele em meu pescoço. As mãos ásperas de Syaoran apertam meus ombros, em uma doce agonia com sabor de despedida. Sinto os lábios que tanto adoro beijar suavemente meu pescoço. Sinto algo quente escorrer na minha face.

Não vou chorar, não posso chorar. Ele vai ser feliz. Não posso ser egoísta e querê-lo apenas para mim.

Me solto de seu abraço e rapidamente fecho o zíper da mala. Viro-me e vou em direção a porta. Entretanto, antes de atravessá-la, escuto uma voz rouca, quase falha pelo choro reprimido. Mas é a voz dele, é a voz de quem me apaixonei.

\- Te amo, Sakura.

Ah! Eu também. Você não precisa ir embora, não vá! Fique aqui comigo.

Sorrio e me viro para encará-lo. Seus olhos ambarinos estão marejados de lágrimas, mas ele se mantém forte. Isso aí, Syaoran!

\- Tchau, Syaoran, a gente se encontra.

Corro. Corro para bem longe.

E terminamos.

Sim, nós terminamos. Não foi um término declarado, daquele que as duas pessoas estão com semblantes sérios e falam "Olha, não está dando certo" ou "Quero terminar". Nada foi dito, nada foi esclarecido. Nós apenas sabemos disso, tanto eu quanto ele. É um término o qual não precisamos falar.

Isso é bem estranho, né? E sim, eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando "Mas nossa, eles não se amam de verdade, pois amor que é amor resiste a tudo". Gente, acho uma besteira isso de amor é a base de tudo. Não é, não é mesmo. Para um relacionamento dar certo é necessário haver vários quesitos, e o amor é um deles, mas não o principal. Eu o amo, mas acabou. Nossos caminhos se separam aqui. Eu não posso ir para a Inglaterra com ele, pois minha vida e a minha família estão aqui, é a este lugar que eu pertenço. E Syaoran, bem... Syaoran tem muito a oferecer para o mundo. E eu aceito isso. Lamento dizer, mas amor por correspondência, só existe no cinema.

Obrigada, Syaoran. Obrigada por ter trazido o melhor de mim à tona. Eu te amei, eu te amei de verdade, e amor também é isso, é deixar ir. E saiba, que lembrarei de você com todo o meu carinho, pois tudo, toda a nossa história, por mais curta que tenha sido, valeu a pena. Nós quase chegamos lá.

E boa sorte, amor, eu espero que você seja infinitamente feliz, como eu pretendo ser.

Quando eu te vejo  
Espero teu beijo  
Não sinto vergonha  
Apenas desejo

Minha boca encosta  
Em tua boca que treme  
Meus olhos eu fecho  
Mas os teus estão abertos

Tudo bem se não deu certo  
Eu achei que nós chegamos tão perto  
Mas agora com certeza eu enxergo  
Que no fim eu amei por nós dois

Esse foi um beijo de despedida  
Que se dá uma vez só na vida  
Explica tudo sem brigas  
E clareia o mais escuro dos dias

Tudo bem se não deu certo  
Eu achei que nós chegamos tão perto  
Mas agora com certeza eu enxergo  
Que no fim eu amei por nós dois

Mas você lembra  
Você vai lembrar de mim  
Que o nosso amor valeu a pena  
Lembra é o nosso final feliz  
Você vai lembrar  
Vai lembrar...sim  
Você vai lembrar de mim

Esse foi um beijo de despedida  
Que se dá uma vez só na vida  
Que explica tudo sem brigas  
E clareia o mais escuro dos dias

Tudo bem se não deu certo  
Eu achei que nós chegamos tão perto  
Mas agora com certeza eu enxergo  
Que no fim eu amei por nós dois

Mas você lembra!  
Você vai lembrar de mim  
Que o nosso amor valeu a pena  
Lembra é o nosso final feliz  
Você vai lembrar  
Vai lembrar...sim  
Você vai lembrar de mim

 **N\A**

Oi gente!

O nome da música presente no capítulo é "Você Vai Lembrar de Mim", de Nenhum de Nós.

Eu tive um sonho nesta madrugada, e bem, quando eu acordei resolvi descrevê-lo no universo de CCS. Sei lá o que deu em mim, hahaha. Mas enfim, resolvi postar logo, pois se eu ficar revisando muitas vezes (como geralmente eu faço com outros trabalhos) vou acabar dramatizando demais, e esse não é o foco.

Espero que tenham gostado, e deixem reviews.

Belyhime, 20\10\2015.


End file.
